Holiday Fanfic Challenge!
by KatofFlorida
Summary: I have been challenged by Catluver3 and KingdomKeepersNerdness to write a holiday fanfic for Kingdom Keepers. This is the result! The one with the most votes wins! VOTE FOR KAT! Please. You know Christmas is awesome.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey readers! I love you all soooo much!

Finn: Virtual cookies and celery for vegans and vegetarians!

Me: But we need your help!

Finn: Catluver3 and KingdomKeeperNerdness have challenged us to a holiday fic battle! You go on Catluver3's thing story… I think… and tell her who you're voting for! VOTE FOR KATOFFLORIDA.

Me: It's vital! WE HAVE TO WIN! So here's chapter uno of the Amazing Race!

Finn: This isn't the Amazing Race.

Me: It's amazing and it's a race. Thus, an Amazing Race.

Chapter 1: Purse-Hunting, Fluorescents, and Monotonous Gum-Chewers

Finn worriedly poked through the aisles of jewelry, hopelessly wondering what he could possibly decide to do now. He needed the perfect necklace, the perfect pair of earrings for Amanda. Christmas was approaching, and last minute shopping was on his mind. He growled as he picked up a pair of earrings, saw the price and set it down. He went to every jewelry store he could, trying to find the right price. _He went to Jared's! Every Kiss begins with Kay! _All that hogwash. Finn knew these were just marketing lines. None of that was true. He sighed as he looked among the rubies again.

"Store's closing soon, sir," the guy behind the register said in a monotonous voice. He blew a bubble with his gum and flipped the page in his People Magazine. Finn sighed again and left the store.

"Well?" his mom asked, tapping the steering wheel as he got in.

"Nothing," he said. She blew a strand of hair out of her face and drove off.

"Crap!" Maybeck exclaimed, digging through the mountains of tissue paper and already wrapped presents. "Where's the pin?"

"You put a _pin_ in _that _mess?" Jelly said, disbelievingly.

"It was on the orange paper…"

"There's a ton of orange paper in that mountain, Terry."

"Please call me Maybeck," he groaned, lifting up the tissues.

"Only your friends call you Maybeck. I take care of you, your friends do not. I call you what_ever _I want." She snapped. He grumbled to himself before finding the star-shaped pin for Amanda underneath the carpet.

"What was that?' she said sarcastically.

"Nothing," he grumbled. "Now where's the box?"

"Good heavens, Terry! Get it together! Christmas is only a week away!" she exclaimed.

"Relax. Procrastinating is what I do best," Maybeck replied, once again, finding what he was looking for.

"You also need to help with decorations around the Crazy Glaze. Kids love coming here and making presents for their parents. Got to make it festival! But nothing too festival, some don't celebrate Christmas, and we don't want to get caught up in that mess, now do we? I think not. Now what kind of lights should we have? Fluorescents take too long, but shows we're eco-friendly…" Jelly rambled on about nothing and Maybeck rolled his eyes, having heard similar monologues before. He wrapped the delicate box in purple wrapping paper. He took a tag and stuck it on there, then threw it carelessly into the pile with the others, where he had wrapped Finn's gift and Willa's gift already.

"Be careful with that!" Jelly exclaimed, interrupting herself. "Some stuff is delicate you know. Why, when I was a girl…"

_George Washington was my best friend_, Maybeck thought sarcastically. Good thing Jelly can't read minds. He would've been dead two Christmas' ago.

Willa scrolled through page after page of special purses. Charlene was her best friend and she had been swooning over this Prada purse and Willa was determined to buy it. Then, she saw the price tag. If she wasn't the strong girl she was, she would've had to have been driven to the hospital. That much? For a purse? Outrageous, this economy was. She was adamant about finding the right one, but cheaper, on eBay. Thank goodness for websites like that. Her cell phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello, Willa here," she said, still staring at the screen of the computer.

"Hey Willa," Philby's voice said. Her heart jumped into her throat.

"Oh, Philby! Uh, oh, hi! What's up?" she stuttered, flopping on her bed with the laptop.

"I was wondering if you knew what Finn would want."

"Oh, well, Maybeck said he was getting Finn a basketball. Finn said he wanted to learn in October. I got him iTunes gift cards. I think Charlene got him some comfy sweatpants. I don't know what Amanda got him."

"I don't know what to get Finn. Something symbolic that he would wear all the time…" Philby sighed, his voice crackling against her earpiece. Willa abandoned her search for the purse temporarily and searched through the eBay for something.  
>"A pen?" she suggested, scrolling down.<p>

"He already has Walt's Pen."

"What about something to hold the pen?"

"Like a pencil cup?" he asked. Willa sighed and rolled her eyes. Sometimes, he could be so stupid.

"No, genius, like a lanyerd to hold gift cards and I.D.'s. A pen holder. Something that can keep it safe. Maybe a bracelet holder?" she said. Philby didn't say anything for a moment.

"Oh! I get it! So where would…"

"Oh my goodness! Do it yourself! I can't do everything myself!" she exclaimed.

"Right, right. Sorry, Willa. I have to go find some stuff that can be used as a pen holder. Bye," he said. Without waiting for a response, he hung up. She sighed and continued purse-hunting. Sometimes, she wished she could find a sniper rifle and shoot the wild purse down and not be charged over 200 dollars for it.

Me: How did it go?

Finn: Please let it be good.

Me: Remember to vote! Ask Catluver3 if you have questions about reviewing. I don't even know where to review. I would vote for me.

Finn: Get the other account to do it too.

Me: Yes! So…

**Read and Review everyone! Help KatofFlorida win the Battle of the Writers! I made it up. Now it's a real thing. TELL ME! Pretty please?**

_**He went to Jared's! **_


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Thank you to all who have voted for me already!

Finn: You all received virtual cookies. Or celery.

Me: I'm not a huge fan of celery.

Finn: Me neither. Probably because YOU HIT ME WITH IT.

Me: It's self-defense.

Finn: Whenever I say something?

Me: Yeah.

Finn: Uh, okay.

Chapter 2: Disowning Maybeck, Scary Squirrels, and Reese's Cups

Finn sat at home, glaring at the practically blank computer screen. The Google search bar remained empty, not knowing what to do or find. He had a dream of a beautiful necklace sitting on Amanda's dresser and he was determined to find it. He just had to find it somewhere. He sighed dramatically, before going to call Maybeck. After Jelly picked up, Finn wondered why he was asking Maybeck for help.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hi, Jelly," he said.

"That's _hello miss _to you! Name please!"

"Finn. May I speak to Maybeck please?" he asked timidly.

"There's no Maybeck here," she said, instead of saying that he wasn't there in general.

"Oh okay. Can you tell Maybeck I called?" he said.

"I do not know a Maybeck," she said. Finn stared at the receiver.

"Did you… disown him?" he exclaimed.

"What? No! I don't know a… Terry! I'm…" she was saying before Maybeck talking interrupted her.

"Yo," he said.

"What was that about?" Finn demanded.

"Jelly and I were arguing over Terry and Maybeck. What's up?" he explained.

"I was wondering if you knew a good website for cheap presents," he said. Maybeck chuckled into the receiver.

"eBay, dude. Amazon. Use that leaderly brain of yours," he said. _Oh_ Finn thought, feeling stupid.

"Guess I drew a blank," Finn sighed.

"I… Jelly! Don't! I'm ta…" and the phone went dead. Finn frowned and hung up the receiver. He looked at his screen, now knowing where to go.

Charlene had already stacked, color-coordinated, organized, and perfectly wrote and placed all of her presents, as she had done so a week before. Christmas movies were on and she curled up on the couch with hot chocolate, wishing it was snowing out.

"Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas! MERRYY Christmas!" Santa hollered from his sleigh, Rudolph leading the way. The theme song came on before Charlene changed the channel.

"Channel 9, Eyewitness News," a reporter said. Charlene changed the channel again. Static. Charlene switched again. Static. Again. More static. She groaned before slipping on her flip-flops, grabbed a flashlight, then headed outside. She walked around the corner of her house, beaming the light towards the satellite dish. She stepped towards it when an owl hooted noisily in a tree far away. Charlene shivered, not because of the cold, and her paranoia began to get the best of her. _What if there's a murderer out there? Is he in the woods? Is he behind me right NOW?_ She whirled to see the darkness perfectly still. _Okay, no murderers now. Fix the dish, then run inside! _There was a rustling noise. _What was that? Is that the murderer? Ah! Oh. That's not a spider. Okay here's the dish. _She kneeled and began to check everything, yet her mind still raced. _WHAT'S THAT? Oh, just a bush. _The rustling noise came again, closer, and louder.

"Who's there?" she said timidly. She aimed the flashlight in the general direction. Then, she saw it. She screamed and ran as fast as she could inside. The squirrel from behind the tree leaped onto a branch and watched the screaming girl flee to the house.

"Okay, I predict… Finn's going to get you some hand sanitizer!" Jez guessed.

"What? No!" Amanda exclaimed, whacking Jez with her pillow. "Seriously!"

"I can't tell you! That ruins the surprise!" Jez exclaimed.

"So you do know!" Amanda gasped.

"No! That's…" Jez tried to interrupt her sister.

"What is it? Is it good? Will I like it? Is it actually hand sanitizer? Do my hands smell? I use Midnight Pomegranate from Bath and Body Works. Is that a bad smell?" Amanda went to go ramble on, but Jez shoved a Reese's cup in her mouth. They had a leftover stash of Halloween candy, and they planned on eating it all. If they didn't hide it, Miss. Nash would force them to give all the candy to her. They were alone in their bedrooms, Jeannie having gone to a separate bedroom as the Kent twins left for Colorado when they were adopted a month ago. Jez rolled her eyes. Sometimes Amanda could be so paranoid.

"No! You're hands are… fine! That's not what he got you! He hasn't even found it yet!" she immediately covered her mouth.

"He procrastinated on my present? I didn't on his! What does that mean? Does he hate me?" she asked frantically.

"No! Argh… he's finding the perfect one because he's a perfectionalist when it comes to this stuff. Go to bed!" Jez rolled over and closed her eyes, wishing a dream would come.

The lonely girl stood by the bed, staring off at the wall, unmoving and having no will to live. Jez watched sadly as the door was opened and a young Miss. Nash leaned in.

"Jeannie, you have to eat something," she whispered. Jeannie? The girl turned and Jez saw that it was her.

"I don't want to," she said stubbornly. Miss. Nash sighed.

"You've got visitors," she said.

"Is it my mom? My dad?" Jeannie asked.

"No, but…"

"Nevermind," she snapped. Miss. Nash was quiet for a moment before leaving a tray of food on the dresser.

"Merry Christmas, Jeannie," Miss. Nash said, before shutting the door behind her.

Me: Jeannie history!

Finn: So lovely.

Me: Oh! And another thing… I have joined NaNoWriMo, which stands for National Novel Writing Month, which takes place next month, November.

Finn: On November 1st, various writers are challenged to write a 50000 word novel throughout November, ending on November 30th, local time.

Me: If you want to sign up, type in NaNoWriMo and create an account and prepare yourself for the quest to write a novel in 30 days.

Finn: We're doing it for fun, so don't feel required to do so.

Me: And of course, vote for me! I think I'm winning so far! Heh…

Finn: Um…

Charlie Sheen: -appears- WINNING! –disappears-

Me: I think that's gone out of style.

**Read and Review? NaNoWriMo is meant to be a challenge and if you don't think it's much of a challenge, think of this: My extremely longer stories like KKMR and KKPJ are at most 20000 words, written over 3 months. Although I can do NaNoWriMo everyday, I still have school and regular postings. AH! Heart attack! I'm blabbering, so… vote for me and then I'll be…**

**WINNING! Yeah, it's old isn't it?**


	3. Chapter 3

Me: It's been a while…

Finn: We're slackers. Well, Kat's a slacker…

Me: YOU'RE supposed to MOTIVATE me!

Finn: When was that established?

Me: When I kidnapped you!

Finn: That was forever ago!

Me: Yes. Yes it was. The contest is over, but I'm still accepting votes, just to see.

Finn: She's also…

Me: NO! SHH! –whacks with celery-

Chapter 3

"Have a holly jolly Christmass! It's the best time of the year! Say hello…." the mechanical snowman sang and wobbled around on its pedestal, that was supposed to be some form of dancing. Charlene's house was all decked out when Finn arrived. Lights twinkled and snowman stickers and blow-up Santa Claus' sat perched in the front yard. He knocked warily, afraid a snowman would pop out of nowhere and kill him. Despite the jollyness of Christmas, Finn did not consider Christmas a top favorite holiday. Perhaps it was the lack of snow. No one came to answer the door so Finn knocked again. He peeked in the windows to see if anyone was home. He saw lights on in the kitchen and the windows were slightly open so he could smell cookies baking. He knocked again. He sighed and rang the doorbell. Santa Claus' laugh and shouts emitted instead of the usual _ding-dong_.

"Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas! Merrrrryy ChristMAAAS!"

"AGH!" Finn jumped backwards. The door opened and Amanda stood there with a crooked Santa hat.

"Finn's here!" she yelled.

"YAY!" everyone yelled and stampeded to the door.

"Hi," Finn said timidly.

"We made cookies!" Philby exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

"What's wrong with you?" Finn asked, stepping inside.

"COOKIES! They're-so-good-like-yum-hahahaha!" he said really fast, mushing his words together.

"Too much cookies," I stated. Everyone nodded.

"I recorded Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer for us to watch while we eat our cookies!" Charlene called from the living room. Everyone cheered and Finn removed his boots, keeping his fuzzy socks on. He sat down on the floor and used a couch pillow for a headrest. Rudolph began and Finn took a bite out of his cookie. Maybe Christmas was one of his favorite holidays.

"Frosty the Snowman's my favorite," Willa said when Rudolph ended.

"So what now?" Finn asked. They had all scoured through cookies, hot chocolate and milk.

"Well, what I had planned, was that each of us opens one present for us, since it's Christmas Eve and all, then my mom drives us to the Christmas light show in the park a few minutes away! Sound good?" Charlene asked. Willa nodded enthusiastically. Christmas was her favorite holiday of all time because of how happy everyone was. When people were sad, she was sad and she hoped nothing at all would ruin it. Philby, who had calmed down, picked up a box-sized present with Christmas tree stickers decorating it.

"To Philby the Red-Haired Human," he began. Everyone laughed at the nickname. Willa knew that whenever you write a tag to someone, you give them a holiday-themed nickname, like last year, when Willa was 'Willow Tree' for Easter.

"From Willow Tree," he finished. He tore off the wrapping paper carefully and found a two-hundred dollar graphing calculator from Texas-Instruments.

"Thanks Willa!" he exclaimed excitedly. He had wanted that specific calculator because you could download and play games on it as well as graph. He hugged her in thanks and Willa felt her heart shudder a bit.

"My turn!" Maybeck exclaimed. "To Beck Beck, From Kat," he said. He looked up and saw Kat perched on top of the Christmas tree.

"Thought I'd drop by," she explained.

"But I thought mail…"

"I'm not here for mail," she interrupted, leaping down. "I'm here to give you presents. And I had to give one to Beck Beck. You all will get my presents to you under this Christmas tree tomorrow," she said, examining a Disney Castle ornament on the tree.

"Later!" she exclaimed, vanishing out of the room. Maybeck opened the box. It was a small, cardboard box.

"What I always wanted," he grumbled. Charlene giggled. He opened up the box to reveal three tickets to the Orlando Magic game in February.

"Awesome!" he exclaimed. "I'm taking the guys with me!"

"Yesss," Philby said.

"I'm in!" Finn said enthusiastically.

"My turn," Charlene said, picking up Willa's gift. "To Charlie Sheen, From: The person to your left," she read. She looked to her left and saw Willa waving at her. Maybeck was laughing hysterically.

"Charlie Sheen… good one Wills!" he managed. Charlene glared at him and opened the bag to reveal the purse she always wanted. She gasped.

"OH MY GOSH! Thank you thank you THANK YOU!" she shrieked, hug-tackling Willa.

"Yes, you're welcome," Willa laughed, sitting upright again.

"You open one," Finn said. Willa picked up her present from Finn.

"To Pocahontas, From Pirate," Willa laughed. For Halloween, Willa was Pocahontas and Finn dressed up as a pirate. She pried the large box open and found a willow tree, miniature, on a pedestal.

"Paperweight," he explained.

"It's so cute! Thanks Finn!" she hugged him in thanks, staring at her adorable tree. Finn opened up Charlene's and found a pair of sweatpants.

"Thanks, Charlie! I grew out of my old ones, I was having to wear jeans around the house on the weekends," he grinned.  
>"Me!" Amanda said, picking up a smaller box. "To Fairly Odd DHI Girl, From The Ruler of Time." Amanda glanced up at Maybeck.<p>

"I am the ruler of time," he shrugged. Amanda rolled her eyes and opened it up.

"A star pin?"

"It's the one from Peter Pan. The one that's Neverland and all."

"OH! Thanks Ruler of Time!"

"Okay, I waited long enough," Jez exclaimed, interrupting. She picked up a present from Philby. She tore the wrapping paper off and found a notebook.

"Uh. Thanks Philby!" she said, a bit forced.

"Look inside," he said eagerly. She opened it. It was a scrapbook of all the strange adventures we had together, most taken by a camera phone.

"I love it!" she exclaimed, not lying this time, and hugged him.

"Lights!" Charlene exclaimed as her mom stood in the kitchen, twirling the car keys with her fingers. We piled in the SUV, Willa next to Philby, squished in the back back with Jez. Amanda, Finn, and Maybeck sat in the near front and Charlene sat shotgun. The car pulled away towards the park, and despite the shortage of room in the back, Willa enjoyed being so close to Philby like this.

"ALLIGATOR!" Maybeck yelled, pressing his finger against the window and everyone turned to see a lit-up alligator opening and closing its jaw.

"Oh it's so pretty!" Willa exclaimed, her eyes reflecting the glittering lights. Philby watched her, realized how much she was enjoying this and smiled at the thought of mistletoe.

"That's the end," Charlene's mom said. Everyone groaned in disappointment.

"Goodness gracious, it's almost eleven! You kids need to get home!" Charlene's mom ended up driving to everyone's house and everyone said goodbye to the unfortunate person who would leave next. Soon, it was Philby, Amanda, Jez, and Willa, with Charlene in the front.

"Here we are," Jez said, before exiting the car to get to there 'house'.

"See you tomorrow!" they all yelled, waving as Jez and Amanda waved from their house.

"Can't wait for Christmas tomorrow?" Philby asked Willa, as the car turned the block to Willa's house.

"Never could. I did wish I would get something… maybe I will. We'll have to see tomorrow," she said, smiling. Philby had the feeling she was hinting at something, but he was never sure.

"Okay, this is it," she told Charlene's mom. "Bye! Bye Philby! Bye Charlene!" she said, leaping out of the car and waving as she pulled out the key to her house and went inside.

Me: I'm kind of hungry.

Finn: She slept in REALLY late and didn't get up until after 12, therefore, no breakfast.

Me: LUNCH ZOMBIE.

Finn: I don't even think those are real.

Me: We have Dracula The Musical tonight, put on by my school.

Finn: We used to be part of the drama production before we stopped. Now we know ALL the secrets of the Pit, where the music is played, and what they do.

Me: EXPERTS! Ghostbustas!

Finn: … no…?

Me: YES.

**Read and Review? I have a surprise on Monday! Not replacing Character Academy, hopefully, but it will be posted! I spilled some of the beans, the rest I mopped up. What are you being for Halloween? And don't you dare say 'I'm too old!' because you're never too old to get free candy and stay up late! It's quite fun. Most of the Christmas Eve traditions my family does is in here. We always open one present on Christmas Eve, then go look at the lights. I hoped you liked my cameo! Enough with the jibberjabbering, I have to post this so I can eat.**


End file.
